Stranded
by Medie
Summary: Daniel and Sam, trapped in an elevator. Fun with cliches!


Title: Stranded  
  
Author: medie  
  
E-mail: medie2.0gmail.com  
  
Written for: divagypsy  
  
Spoilers: Bah, none  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Keywords: Sam/Daniel UST  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine, but hey, if you wanna give me Daniel? I promise to take good care of him and feed him and brush him and love him lots...cough  
  
Summary: Daniel and Sam, trapped in an elevator. Fun with cliches!  
  
Author's Note: Summary? Inspired by an old ahedonia summary. grin Also? Not fond of title. Any suggestions? ;-p I must thank angelsgracie profusely for semi- betareading this for me. She's not a D/S fan but she helped anyway. And to azarsuerte, my barometer for all things Daniel/Sam. ;-p  
  
"Stranded"  
  
by M.  
  
--------------  
  
When the elevator suddenly shuddered and the lights winked out, Daniel Jackson didn't panic. In fact, quite the opposite. Closing his eyes, he groaned and thunked his head against the back wall. "You have got to be kidding me."  
  
Beside him, Sam laughed softly. "I think we're going to miss the briefing."  
  
"This is ridiculous." Daniel muttered, moving forward to unnecessarily jab one of the buttons."We're supposed to be saving the world out of this place...what's it say about us that we can't keep elevators running regularly?"  
  
In the darkness, his friend's amusement was palpable. "Technology sucks?"  
  
Her frank comment made him laugh. "Remind me to mark my calendar." Negotiating the small space by feel, Daniel returned to his position at her side.  
  
"Should I risk asking why?" She asked, shifting to turn toward him.  
  
Daniel grinned as the emergency light came on, dimly illuminating the elevator car, giving her an amused look. "You? Saying techology sucks? Now those, Sam, are words I never expected to hear from you." He sat down, dropping the folder he'd been carrying beside him. "In fact, I'd put it right up there with Jack saying, 'no, Daniel, continue, I find your comments on Mesopotamia absolutely fascinating.' Even you have to admit, it's just a little...uncharacteristic."  
  
"Ouch." Sam sat down beside him, a grin on her face, and stretched out her legs, loosely folding her arms across her midsection. Leaning back against the wall, she turned her head toward him, watching him with amused eyes. "I'm really that bad a techno-geek, huh?"  
  
He chuckled. "No, you're not. Not really." Looking over at her, he smiled. "Just maybe a little...Besides, you have to admit, the idea of Jack saying that...pretty funny."  
  
"Yeah," she agreed, nodding, "It is. Though, I should warn you, if we do make the briefing, and I start laughing for no reason? It's your fault."  
  
"Mine?"  
  
Sam nodded sagely. "Yours." Her grin turned mischievous. "Because I know that every time I look at you and the Colonel, I'm going to be hearing you imitating him. So, if I start laughing in the middle of everything, it's your fault."  
  
"Ah...okay. My fault, definitely my fault." Daniel nodded. "I promise to explain everything to the General." He shifted on the uncomfortable floor. "Not that we have anything to worry about. I hear Major Coburn and Paul were trapped in here for three hours last week."  
  
"Three hours?" She frowned. "I was supposed to run a spectral analysis on that device SG-8 brought back from P37-945 yesterday. I've been looking forward to it all day." At that, the man beside her chuckled, drawing a confused look from her. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." He waved a hand, still chuckling.  
  
"Spill." Sam demanded with a laugh, poking his arm, noticing not for the first time the quite solid strength of it. It was common knowledge among the female staff of the base, and a few of the men, that Dr. Daniel Jackson had been developing quite the physique. More than a few of them had actually managed to muster the courage to ask her about it but they'd been disappointed. While Sam had more than her fair share of sighs over Daniel, she was quite mute on the subject. Her fantasies, and they were doozies, were hers thank you very much. If there was one thing she'd learned the true meaning of since meeting him, it was the fact discretion really was the better part of valor. She could only imagine how embarrassed he'd be if he ever were to learn about some of her thoughts. She'd already seen his reaction to unexpected interest from the opposite sex. That was bad enough. But to find out that she, one of his closest friends, was just as interested...  
  
It was quite obvious that a blissfully unaware Daniel meant for an embarrassment free Daniel and a reasonably happy Sam. Sam liked unembarrassed Daniel and reasonably happy Sam. She'd like more but...she'd learned to be happy with what she had. Especially when what she had was a Daniel who had an adorable grin on his face.  
  
"Spill!" She insisted, laughing openly now. "Come on Daniel..."  
  
His grin widening, he ducked his head, arms folded across his chest as hers had been. "You're the only person I know who gets as excited about this sort of thing as I do." He snuck a sideways look at her. "I've been looking forward to getting a look at that one myself. The inscriptions on it looked Gaelic but..." Taking off his glasses, he squinted at them before trying to rub out a spot with the black t-shirt he wore beneath his BDUs. "But, there's something not quite right."  
  
Sam reached out, taking his glasses from him. "Here..." Breathing on them lightly, she found a tissue in her pocket and lightly rubbed it over the lenses. After a moment of examination, she handed them back. "Better?"  
  
Slipping them back on, he nodded. "Much. Thanks."  
  
She gave him a pert grin. "Anytime." Glancing up at the wall, she eyed the control panel. "We should probably call, see if they know we're in here."  
  
"We should."  
  
Neither one moved.  
  
"One of us actually has to get up and call." Daniel observed, looking over at her.  
  
Sam nodded. "Yeah, one of us does." She sighed and rested a hand on his shoulder, using it as leverage to push herself up. "Consider myself voluntold?"  
  
"Volun-what?"  
  
Looking down at him, she laughed. "It's something Mark and I came up with when we were kids. Before Mom died, she had a habit of volunteering us to do stuff for Old Lady MacCready down the street and then telling us about it later. At some point, Mark combined the volunteering with the telling and..." She shrugged. "We would say she voluntold us to do it."  
  
Daniel smiled, shaking his head. "The more I hear about the Carter family..."  
  
"The more we scare you?" She finished sweetly, opening the panel in the wall to reach for the emergency phone, hiding a grin as his eyes widened dramatically.  
  
"That was not what I was going to say, Sam." He protested as she brought the phone to her ear, waving him off as she explained the situation to the person who'd answered.  
  
"Sure it wasn't." She teased, unable to resist goading him. If only just a little. Daniel was cute when he backpedaled. So, with one ear, she listened to Siler assure her they were working on it and that he expected to get them out soon, while, with the other, she listened to a very flustered archaeologist trying to dig himself out of the apparent hole he'd landed in. He just got cuter the more he tried. It was an exponential thing really.  
  
Hanging up, Sam interrupted him to say, "Siler thinks he'll have us out of here in about twenty minutes, maybe less." She smiled. "Looks like we'll make the briefing after all."  
  
Daniel nodded before looking at her over his glasses, amused. "By the way...not funny."  
  
Her smile turned to a teasing grin. "Pretty funny from here." Laughing, she leaned against the wall as he got up and moved to stand next to her, trying to restore his papers to a semblance of order. "Besides, you're cute when you're desperate."  
  
She'd caught him off guard and he fumbled the papers, dropping some of them again and bending over to pick them up. She stole a quick appreciative glance at a particular section of his anatomy before crouching down to help him.  
  
"So, uh, less than twenty minutes?" Daniel shoved the rumpled papers back into their leather folder and stood again, glancing at his watch. "Well, we'll make the briefing but it'll be cut a lot shorter. Jack'll be happy."  
  
Beside him, Sam snorted lightly. "Maybe he's the one who stalled the elevator. When Davis and Coburn got stranded in here, we had to reschedule a briefing. Could be a new plot to avoid the really boring ones?"  
  
Laughing, Daniel shuffled a few papers around, trying to smooth them out. "I wouldn't put it past him. He'd try anything to avoid some briefings, I think."  
  
"Yeah, mine." Sam agreed, laughing. "I'm convinced he'd rather face an army of Jaffa than sit through one."  
  
"Or strand you in an elevator."  
  
Daniel's comment was laden with false innocence and she caught sight of the mischief glinting in his eyes. "You're terrible."  
  
"You suggested it, not me." He argued immediately, grinning and making her breath catch. He had the most incredible eyes...  
  
"You got me there." She admitted with a nod.  
  
The elevator gave a jerk and began moving again throwing them both off balance and Sam suddenly found herself being body checked by a startled archaeologist. Pressed up against the wall with Daniel flush against her, she gained an understanding of Colonel O'Neill's hockey obsession. Of course, this probably wasn't where his interest came from but, she could see where playing it might be a good thing. Particularly if Daniel were on the opposing team.  
  
"I suppose yay is in order?" She asked with a little grin, watching as Daniel tried to find a graceful way of extricating himself from their position. He wasn't having an easy time of it. It took some doing but they finally managed to separate without ending up on the floor or groping anything important. Though, Sam had to admit, she regretted the latter just a little. But, given how strongly Daniel was blushing, she supposed it was a good thing. Actual contact with anything 'important' might've made him blow a blood vessel and the last thing she wanted was the Colonel killing her for killing Daniel. And half of SG1 ending up dead because Daniel'd touched her breast was pretty much the definition of overkill. Thus, Sam settled for the not-inconsiderable memory of being pressed into a wall by Daniel Jackson. She was sure it'd figure prominently in her next sex dream. Not that she admitted to having those. But, if she did...y'know, it'd come in handy.  
  
"Yay for us." Daniel agreed. "Not yay for Jack." He moved closer to the doors, waiting for the elevator to stop. "Time for us to go bore him to death."  
  
"Dr. Jackson," Sam teased as the elevator finally did reach their floor and the doors finally did open to let them out, "I think I like how you think."  
  
Which she did. But then, there weren't many things about Daniel Jackson she didn't like and, someday, Sam resolved she'd tell him so.  
  
Maybe next time.  
  
Finis 


End file.
